


@ londyn i'm sorry

by orphan_account



Category: londyn's wonderful mind
Genre: M/M, i'm really sorry londyn i love you, this is BAD lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wow you've made it this far congratulations. as the title states i'm sorry oml





	

Nate, being Nate, was in the kitchen, making ramen, but Mac could only assume until he saw for himself.

Curious and eager, Mac stepped into the kitchen where he did indeed find his boyfriend making ramen. He strode towards the boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing his head on Nate's shoulder. Realizing that Mac was now perched on him, limbs round his middle, Nate turned in the drummer's hold and kissed him quickly before returning to the task at hand.

"Naaatteee~ your parents will be back soon" Mac nearly whined, nuzzling his head into Nate's neck.

"Your point is...? I'll be done with this in a couple minutes. We can cuddle or whatever you want after we eat"

Mac pouted disappointingly at Nate's words. He had other plans in mind that he'd thought his boyfriend would share. Obviously not. He pushed his body flush against Nate's and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"But I don't wanna cuddle" He started, feeling Nate shiver as he spoke, "I wanna have you"

He ended his statement with a kiss behind Nate's ear. Said kiss turned into a trail of kisses snaking down the boy's neck. Nate unknowingly began to push back against Mac's body. He set his ingredients down and turned suddenly in Mac's grasp.

"What exactly do you have in mind then?" He slung his arms around Mac's shoulders, smirking as he addressed the younger, though Mac could have sworn he saw a wink.

Mac continued to hold Nate tight around the waist. He slid his hands up and down the boy's sides, riding up his sweater as he did so.

"I was thinking we could take advantage of our time alone"

Mac licked over his teeth as he spoke, thoroughly resisting the urge to slam Nate against the counter top right then and there. Nate pulled himself impossibly closer to the younger. He began to push and rut against Mac's grinding hips, still surprised at how naturally their bodies slotted together.

"Sounds like a plan" Nate smiled as he was pulled back just enough to be able to jump up and wrap his legs around Mac's form.

Mac held him up at his thighs. He kept a firm grip on Nate, fingertips digging into the boy's jeans as their lips finally met. Nate's always had the softest, fullest lips. Kissable and lovely. Mac should have been used to the feeling of their kiss. He had felt it so many times before. He should have been adjusted to the way his boyfriend's teeth nipped at his own lips. Or the way his tongue licked over Mac's mouth, but he wasn't. It felt new every single time. It felt like their first kiss, cliche and weird, but true.

Mac continued to kiss the boy, carrying him over to the large dining table just outside of the kitchen. Once he been close enough, he set Nate's body down on the tabletop. He stood in between Nate's widespread legs. Nate's was leaning back on the surface, elbows supporting him as he caught his breath.  
Mac took no hesitation as he swiftly removed his shirt, tossing the article aside as Nate took notice and removed his own. Mac leaned down, bringing Nate back up to a sitting position. He kissed the boy again, their lips sliding against each others' in a practiced, skilled way.

Mac's fingertips danced along Nate's sides, ghosting over the skin until he caught his fingers in the loops of Nate's jeans. He rested his thumbs in the belt loops, pulling Nate closer to the table's edge and rocking his hips. Nate grunted loudly as his already tight jeans became even tighter. He slid back instantaneously, causing Mac to pull his pants off with the fingers locked in the clothing's belt loops.

Now left in his boxers, Nate moved himself back to the edge of the table. He desperately attempted to push Mac's own pants down with the insides of his calves. Mac ended up stepping out of the pants moments later, being left in only his underwear as well. He returned to Nate's body, pushing him down onto the table. Their chests pressed right up against each others', Mac slid Nate's boxers down his legs until the boy could kick them of onto the floor along with the rest of their forgotten clothes.

He inhaled sharply as he was met with the sight of Nate's heaving, naked body on display in front of him. Splayed out on the table, Nate ran his hands down his thighs, fingers then tangling in his own hair as Mac simply watched before taking his underwear off as well. He kicked it behind and momentarily ducked below the table to retrieve as small bottle of lube from his pant's pocket. He returned to the tabletop, finding Nate still leaning back against he surface, legs swinging off the table's end.

Mac set the bottle down on the surface, placing his hands on Nate's hips and sliding him further the to edge and closer to his own body.  
He pulled Nate against his body again, holding the back of one of his thighs. He reached over to where he'd left the bottle. He took it into his hands, snapping it open and coating his fingers. He set it down once more and placed a pad against Nate's entrance. He pressed in slightly, wanting to hear the gasps and grunts Nate made as he begged.

"Mac" He whined, "Go ahead already"

Mac didn't need to be told twice. He sunk a digit inside Nate, pressing against his walls as the boy began to gasp and nearly moan. Mac took that as a sign, slipped another finger in alongside the other. He scissored them slowly, pulsing in and out of Nate as the boy rutted down on his hand. It hasn't been a long time since they'd done this. It'd been a week, maybe two. They'd lost track. With drum practice and homework, they had barely any 'alone time'.

"Please," Nate let out a breathy request, "Another one, c'mon"

Mac smirked, he held Nate at his hip, smashing him down against his fingers. He of course added another, par Nate's request. He stretched Nate further, satisfied with the sounds of his boyfriend's sweaty skin sliding against the wood tabletop.

"That's enough for you" He cooed, removing his fingers from Nate's warmth.

Mac reached over to where he'd last left the bottle, coating himself in the slick as he witnessed Nate struggle to satisfy his need for friction. Watching as Nate rocked his hips up into the empty air, moaning as he fucked virtually nothing. Within moments, Mac steadied Nate's hips, bringing himself against Nate's entrance once more. He looked back at his boyfriend who was already returning the eye contact.

"Just tell me when, tell me if I hurt you" Mac said as usual, not wanting to hurt the boy if he didn't want.

Nate rutted towards Mac again, pushing the head of his cock in ever so slightly. His mouth dropped open at the sensation, quickly speaking.

"You can go now" Quiet and breathy, his request came through, resulting him Mac slowly pulling Nate's hips closer to him, sinking further inside his boyfriend.

Mac grunted loudly as he bottomed out, feeling Nate tight around his shaft. He watched carefully as he saw his length disappear inside his boyfriend. Loving the way Nate's pretty little hole stretched around his cock. He leaned down, pressing Nate against the table as he began to thrust shallowly. Testing Nate's limits, he placed his hands on the backs of his boyfriend's thighs. He pushed down on his legs, creating a deeper angle as he fucked Nate into the table.

Nate let out a dragged moan as Mac caught his prostate briefly. He slid himself hard against Mac in the hopes it would replicate the desirable angle. With Nate's actions, Mac started pressing kisses to the boy's neck. He slung one of Nate's legs over his shoulder, a hand still pushing at the backs of his knees.  
His thrusts became faster and harder as he suspected his boyfriend wouldn't enjoy being fucked onto a solid surface such as a table much longer. He continued licking and sucking hard against the juncture of Nate's neck and shoulder. He left dark, purpling hickeys on the tanned skin. He slug a second leg over his shoulder, nearly folding Nate in half. But Nate was quite flexible, so he didn't mind.

Nate reached up and around Mac's neck, bringing the boy's face to his, kissing him again as Mac thrusted even harder, even deeper, slamming his prostate with ever pulse.

"Mac- I'm go-" He started, unable to form a sentence. But who could blame him.

Mac pushed down harder, pressing Nate's thighs against his chest. He smiled into the boy's mouth.

"Yeah go ahead, babe, it's okay"

With Mac's words, Nate cried out loudly as his body shook with emotion. His orgasm ripping through him as he came hard onto his and Mac's chests. Not a second later, he felt himself filling up, Mac grinning down at him before he pulled out. Nate stayed leaning back on the table, not wanting any more cum to spill out of his ass, less mess, more post sex cuddles. He threw his head back, still propped up on his elbows he chucked, overcome with feelings.

"What's so funny, babe?" Mac returned to the table with a box of tissues, he began to clean Nate up before himself shortly after.

"I dunno... That was just, really good.." He shook his head, still laughing to himself.

"I'm glad you thought so" Mac smiled as he usually did, handing Nate his clothes for the floor, though he'd probably just change into pyjamas as soon as he got off the table. 

"Do you think the ramen is still hot?"

"Warm, maybe, I can heat it up after I get changed" Nate stood up off the table, immediately feeling Mac's arms wrap around his waist again.

"Sounds like a plan"


End file.
